The present invention relates to measuring dimensions of features in silicon devices, and more specifically, to processing images of silicon devices to perform measurements.
Silicon devices are formed using a variety of processing steps that include for example, lithographic imaging and patterning, and material deposition and etching to form device features.
Quality control processes include using an image that may be taken by a scanning electron microscope to determine dimensions of features in the device. In fabrication, for example, an image of a device may be taken and features in the image may be measured to determine whether a feature of the device is formed within design specifications. The imaging and measuring process may be repeated following one or more fabrication steps to ensure that the fabrication steps are being performed correctly.